something Gorillaz?
by sunshine in a bag
Summary: so, I re-did this because I was mad at how it looked before, so it's THE GORILLAZ.. and me, my 2 best freinds and one of my ex's, it includes Murdoc, Russel and 2D and Noodle!
1. Chapter 1

(**DISCLAIMER**; _I do own the story but,_ **I DO NOT OWN THE GORILLAZ**)

-Not even a CD-

*tear*

"Wow!"

**"This is getting, weird." I though.**

Okay,

So this is how it happened;

Brainy act was at his computer late one night.

the room was now clean mostly he was sitting at his new desk, that him and his best friend had recently moved up to his lengthy and thin frame back to his queen size bed, also His somewhat dirty blond hair, looked a bit on the greasy side, his skin looked more pale then normal. Still his skin had more colourer than his best friend's, his computer screen was, gleaming off his basic thin rectangular frames his glasses which his dark almost ocean blue eyes were behind after a few annoying hours of him trying to get his internet working final he got a signal.

_"Woo who."_

He mumbled to him self sarcastically.

Instantly he stared Mozilla Firefox, browser. He was just in his email deleting messages; he didn't care to read or really want to care at all. When one of these messages caught his eye...It said;

_**"Make one wish come true." **_

And usually he ignores these types of messages, "well not this one!"

Something about "Make one wish come true." Caught his eye, for some reason why he usually ignores this type of message is because he always figured that it is a scam of some sort. So mostly he wouldn't even give it a mind, but for some reasons he can't stop looking at it then he noticed a small symbol that was on next to it title, this symbol made him quite curios, because the symbol seemed so…something to him. He couln't put his finger on it.

He didn't understand why?

But after a long time of him debating on whether or not, he finally decided what would be the harm at just looking at it.

As he stared; to look at it as he did because of force of habit he started to read it a lode to him self, It said in big bold text

**"WHEN YOU ARE PREPARED; TO MAKE YOU'RE WISH COME TRUE, (READ THE CONTENTS OF THIS LETTER A LODE)"**

And with that he shut his mouth and quietly read in him mind and as he was doing so... he realized after reading half of it that it suddenly became clear as diamond to him that it was a magick spell, but not a normal magick spell but a evil dark magick spell the types that his best friend had warned him about:

_**(Flash back); **_

The sun caught on her showing off her un-usual glow her skin also her million different hair coulers, shining and her dark freckles that were the same as her dark brown eyes seeming to be caught in a permanent light that he always seen when they were together, she was wearing grey skinny jean's, black high heel boots also a shirt with a shiny bright red heart on it. Along with weighting that said HEART BREAKER on it, at this time she was on another rant yet again. But that didn't bother Jason he loved to listen to her when she wasn't zoning out or acting like a drugged out zombie-fied werewolf/vampire chick. It was moments like this that he knew; she was smarter than she let on...

He, stared to remember what she had said that day to him while her hands and arms were moving as she talked about this showing a lot of passion her voice was scared yet' worried and understanding as she spoke;

"_You see, the things that people don't realize about magick is that it only works if you: One believe in it, two if you a really carry some sort of gift of you're own such as, (seeing spirit, seeing Ora's of people animals or any thing living, hearing thoughts such as reading minds, feeling peoples pain or even seeing the but that's not all it's mad up to be..."_

She appear to be comprehending on whether or not to continue,

Then Brainy act said with just understanding in his voice as he spoke;

"Well go on..."

She gasps at a small moment, than said"

_"Oh, ya well where was I again?"_

She looked confused.

He gave a smile, which passed his lips ever so slightly. And said to help her remember.

_"You were saying how it is not easy to be a spiritual person and-.._

She cut him off

(But he wasn't mad because he knew her memory was really strange and made her vary absent minded)

And she said in a perky'ish tone:

_"Okay."_

_"Now I remember."_

_"Thanks Brainy act!"_

She smiled sort of boldly, at him.

_"Okay, so as I was saying she continued, I just know from my own uncontrolled powers' that it isn't easy, but you know what is a really cool!'Dark magick' well this little tidbit is at least. _

_Okay, so the one weakness of dark magick is the fact that if you use it for selfish reasons and only use it to make your self better that in the end it will turn on you, but that's kind of obvious, that's just basic karma' what I mean to say is that if, you were to use said dark magick spell or curse to help some one that you care for or just to help out the evil in the spell is extinguished and it becomes useful for good but, you have to have good intentions in you're heart and soul."_

Brainy act remember her poking him lightly in his chest; to prove the point of what she meant her brown eyes were transfixed on his so much that he could see the blue out line around the brown ring in her eyes, like wolf eyes.

_**(End of flash back)**_

Brainy act laugh at the though when reality in the form of his cat came meowing in to his room he gave a quiet chuckle to himself.

Brainy act continued to read the email, while petting his big tabby cat on his head. There was yet another thing he notices about it besides the fact that there was no email address, well really there was no address at all on it anywhere. but what seemed even weird was the fact that it had an expire date, and that alone made him laugh but he nearly fell out of his chair at the expire date laughing so hard he could barley breath because of how much he was lathing. It wasn't just any date it was his best friends birthday witch was March, 14/ 2011. That would be that last time that he could use it and he knew what he was going to use it for he was going to use it on his best friend and get her something she would love although the email also said

_**"That if you are to, use this for a big wish, that you would need at least one other person who also shares that same goals as you"**_

Well, he thought about it and knew if he asked nicely that his best friend other best friend 'Snuggle puff' would most likely say sure, to helping him. He knew what he was going to wish for; it would be the best wish ever for her and it involved her favorite band the GORILLAZ.

Snuggle Puff's, cell phone rang, vibrating and sounding the ring tone her best friend 'Truffle' had sent her a week ago saying that she'd love it!

So far this "Gorillaz" ring tone was exactly what she needed.

"_I ain't happy. I'm feeling glade, I've got sunshine in a bag."_

She looked extremely tired …

And smiled sleepishly at the cell phone as she anserd it

"Yes."

That's all y'all.

Read & Review

Qustionmark ?

PLEASE!

And THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Brainy Act called his best friends place's to see if he could, get her other best friend's phone number.

With out hesitation sound like she had been having anuther episode again she said in her natural country twang; "No problem brainy act!"

Brainy Act paused and asked in a concerned voice; "Are you okay?"

She sighs than said; "Ya, I'm just,...Just one of thou days ya'know? Anyways you better call her soon; she's goanna turn off the ringer soon. So then she won't be able to hear ya."

Brainy act hesitated then said; "Are you sure, you're okay Truffle?"

Truffle says in a plain tone sounding robotic and slightly sarcastic; "Brainy Act..."

Shed faded out for a second; "I'm F.I.N.E; I've got some pillows to beat up. So, I'll talk to ya later?"

Than she faded off again before hanging up.

He was a bit worried about truffle but he knew, she'd be okay.

Snuggle puff, sat lazily on her bed room floor,

Her beautiful blond hair was all frizzy. Her brown eyes were intense with red veins bursting out, her pajamas were all "Crinkled" her slightly tanned skin seemed to be lighter perhaps she was just way too tired she looked although she hadn't slept in days.

She was tired and frustrated and mad she was supposed to be on her computer but, sadly she had to wait for her monitor to start up.

She was starting to get mad all she wanted to do is buy her best friend a birthday gift and go to sleep was that so hard to ask

Playing with her rabbit, Marvin.

In an unpleased voice she said; "Oh, poo!"

Her room was in shambles her un made bed looked like it hadn't been used in days.

Well heaven behold she got a signal finally

But, before Snuggle puff could do anything her cell phone gave a ring

Vibrating and sounding the ring tone her best friend 'Truffle' had sent her a week ago saying that she'd love it!

So far this "Gorillaz" ring tone was exactly what she needed.

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glade, I've got sunshine in a bag."

She looked extremely tired …

But with a sheepishly smiled at her cell phone she answered it

With out looking at who it was she answered it and said; "Yes."

And in a instant a reply came from the other end of the phone the voice was deep, yet having a slight British tone to his voice he said; "Oh, hello. Is snuggle puff there? If so, may I speak -..."

Suddenly he was cut off by a relaxed calm feminine voice

"Brainy Act, it's me Snuggle Puff, what's up, any thing new? Is something wrong is truffle okay?"

Brainy Act replied vary quickly; "No. no, well sort of wondering if you would help me it involves Truffle, and I...-"

"Okay, I'll help you!"

Say's Snuggle puff sort of too quickly for Brainy Act to comprehend

Brainy Act asked stupidly; "Wow that was fast. Why so quick to help?"

Snuggle puff; "Ah, she's my best friend silly, why wouldn't I help you if it involves my best friend. So what is it, that you need help with?"

Brainy Act paused then go's on to say to Snuggle Puff "Well you might think I'm crazy when I tell you this-.."

Snuggle Puff, cuts him of for a second; "Trust me; my best friend is a completely insane, Sorry. I cut you off. Please go on..."

Brainy Act said confused; "Oh, okay? no big deal, any ways as I was saying, today I was checking my E-mail and I found that there was a new message that said something about making wishes come true and I read it and it seemed somewhat truthful to magick at least to what truffle tells us about magick right, but there's a book it talks about but, it also say's that I have to , find some one who shares the same goal as the person casting the spell and do a ritual. Will you do this spell with me? Please Snuggle puff? I only ask because it is truffles birth day in a couple of days."

Snuggle Puff paused for only a moment than sighs and then says; "Alright, I'll help you do this spell thingy' with you. Only because, I have fail at getting truffle a gift. But, what are you gonna wish for then, err'... I mean, that is to say what are we wishing for?"

Brainy Act says; "We're wishing for The 'GORILLAZ"

Snuggle Puff said; "So, we're wishing for the creators of the Gorillaz?

Brainy act answers; "No, we're going to wish for the characters to become real apart of this world that

Is ya'know Murdoc, 2D, Russell, Del, and Noodle."

Snuggle Puff says confused; "How in the fudge are we goanna do that?"

Brainy Act; "Well, like I said there's a list of stuff that we need, like a certain herbs and incents that help it work more efficiently, but there's this book it keeps taken' about some old witches book but I have no clue were to get it, it's suppose to make what ever you wish for 100% accurate but it say that only 12 books are in existence so do we know any one with that book?"

Snuggle Puff was quiet for a second it seemed she was thinking it over.

Snuggle Puff; "Wait I think I know some one with that book..."

Brainy Act says; "really, who? Do I know this person?"

Snuggle Puff says; "well…we both do!"

Brainy Act; "We do, who?"

Snuggle Puff replies; "Truffle."

Brainy Act says back; "Norway, would Truffle own that type of book. She not in to that type of thing, she thinks it's cool and all but she wouldn't ever do it, she might talk about it. But, wait a mines how would You know if, she had a book like that?"

Snuggle Puff says; "Well, there was this time when I when over to Truffle's house and she showed me this book that she owned and told me never to tell anyone she had it.

Because it could get her in some seriously big trouble you see we aren't suppose to use that type of magick.

(FLASH BACK)

Truffle said this in her regular country twang; "It appeared on my doorstep as I called it "Magically" and it was raped up in just plain brown paper it, I had heard a knock at ma door than when I went ta' answer the door no one was there an just like a movie I was just about to close ma door happen to look down and all I seen was a box, so stupidly I picked it up and well I can never give it away throw it out burn it or destroy it because the person who ever it was, had a cures and was swallowed by evil, but to save there soul they have to give it to some one who won't be affected by the dark magick, so who ever it was knew that I have a lot of self controlled so now I'm, destined to use it for life, and well frankly there was a not a chance that I'm goanna be able to find anyone that can use this and not be toke in by the power, so for some reason some one had some sort of faith in me it's quite astounding really to think some one would think so highly, but then again maybe they were just happen to find someone to drop this on."

(END OF FLASH BACK)

So that's what she told me say's snuggle puff honestly.

Brainy Act says "So, do you want to ask her for the book or should we just do it with out and be hopeful?"

Snuggle Puff says honestly; "That's a yes, we shouldn't mess with it just to be safe, you know that book cheeped me the fuck out! Oh, pardon me sorry."

Brainy Act says;" it's Okay, So, when should we do this thing?"

Snuggle Puff says; "um...tomorrow maybe?"

Brainy Act says in agreement; "Ah huh ya that sounds good to me. Okay, so all get the stuff so we're agreed that we'll met up tomorrow?"

Snuggle Puff ask; "Now what time ya do want to us to met at precisely?"

Brainy Act says; "let's met at 2:00pm and well do the riturl at the old school.

snuggle puff; sounds good. see you then..

R&R or at least comment

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

:)


End file.
